Let it rain, let it pour (what we have is worth fighting for)
by zenith19
Summary: Karena Min Yoongi adalah seorang master dalam permainan bernama 'I dont give a fuck' dan saat Namjoon berusaha mengunggulinya dalam permainan ini, tentu aa kekasihnya ini sudah menyadari bahkan jauh sebelum Namjoon memulainya. [NamGi / SugaMon]


**Title** : **L** et **I** t **R** ain, **L** et **I** t **P** our

( **W** hat **W** e **H** ave **I** s **W** orth **F** ighting **F** or)

 **Pairing** : **N** am **G** i / **S** uga **M** on

 **Genre** : Angst; Fluff ; Romance ; Domestic! Sugamon

[ **B** OY **x B** OY –I've warned you!]

 **Rate : T**

 **Lenght** : One shot

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot

 **Foreword : H** appy **B** irthday **RM**!

.

.

.

 **.oOOo.**

.

.

Pagi tadi mereka bertengkar hebat untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka memutuskan untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja dalam hubungan mereka itu ada argumen –yang biasanya hanya masalah sepele tentang kebiasaan Namjoon yang jarang mengeringkan punggungnya saat selesai mandi, betapa sulitnya Yoongi untuk dibangunkan, siapa yang akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah hari ini, atau siapa yang akan membeli _take away_ untuk makan malam –karena keduanya benar-benar tidak berbakat mengolah makanan.

Hanya sebatas pertengkaran ringan yang dapat mereka selesaikan dengan undian kecil melalui kocokan kertas atau tarikan sumpit. Tidak pernah sekalipun pertengkaran mereka berakhir hingga salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dari apartemen mereka –sebenarnya apartemen Namjoon, namun pemuda dengan surai sehangat pasir pantai itu bersikeras agar Yoongi menyebut apartemen ini sebagai miliknya juga.

Semua ini berawal dua hari yang lalu saat secara tidak sengaja Namjoon membawa Donghyuk, teman kerjanya, yang mabuk ke apartemennya. Namjoon tahu ketika Donghyuk mabuk tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mulutnya meracau tentang apa saja yang terlintas dipikirannya ketika dia melihat sesuatu dan sialnya, hal pertama yang dilihat Donghyuk saat itu adalah Yoongi yang baru saja pulang dari _grocery shopping_ –karena menurut undian, saat itu adalah gilirannya untuk berbelanja beberapa kebutuhan di apartemen mereka yang sudah mulai habis.

Namjoon tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak begitu menyukai Donghyuk karena lelaki yang sudah dikenal Namjoon jauh sejak sebelum Yoongi bertemu dengannya ini membawa pengaruh buruk untuknya. Dan sepertinya baik Donghyuk maupun Yoongi memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap satu sama lain. _They despise each other with all they heart._ Namjoon sendiri tidak mengetahui alasan dibalik itu semua, tapi dia benar-benar sudah menganggap Donghyuk sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Dia ingat betul ketika Donghyuk dengan sengaja menghampiri Yoongi dan membisikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Namjoon dan dia bisa melihat Yoongi berusaha untuk menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tinju ke wajah Donghyuk yang sedang menyeringai. Yoongi memandangnya tajam dan memintanya untuk segera membawa temannya keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Namjoon mengabulkan permintaan Yoongi, tetapi dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Banyak pertanyaan yang timbul pada benaknya saat itu. Mengapa Yoongi begitu membenci Donghyuk? Mengapa dia selalu bertindak _defensive_ setiap kali Namjoon berusaha untuk menanyakan hal ini kepadanya? Mengapa dia boleh mengajak teman-temannya bahkan ketika mereka dalam kondisi yang sama dengan Donghyuk saat ini, tetapi ketika Namjoon melakukannya, dia justru mendapat pandangan dingin dari Yoongi?

Dan ketika paginya Namjoon memutuskan untuk bersikap dingin kepada kekasihnya itu, Namjoon tahu dia sudah kalah. Karena Min Yoongi adalah seorang _master_ dalam sebuah permainan bernama _'I don't give a fuck'_ dan saat Namjoon berusaha untuk mengungguli Yoongi dalam permainan ini, tentu saja kekasihnya itu sudah menyadarinya bahkan sebelum Namjoon memulainya.

Seharian penuh mereka tidak bertukar sapaan, bahkan ciuman yang setiap pagi selalu Yoongi hadiahkan pada Namjoon sebelum dia berangkat mencari pundi-pundi uang untuk masa depan digantikan dengan pintu yang tertutup begitu saja didepan wajahnya. Entah mengapa pertengkaran ini membuat Namjoon merasa bersalah karena dia telah membuat kekasihnya kembali pada saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Begitu dingin.

Namun dia tahu jika jauh didalam sana Yoongi sedang menangis keras dan kencang. Walaupun matanya memandang Namjoon dingin, dia tahu lelakinya itu sedang memohon pertolongan dari bongkahan es yang mengelilingi hatinya. Tetapi Namjoon begitu bodoh karena saat itu dia sedang memperjuangkan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki, tidak peduli dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

Puncaknya terjadi pagi tadi ketika secara tidak sengaja Namjoon mendapati Yoongi sedang berbicara ditelepon dengan Hoseok, salah satu sahabatnya. Namjoon bisa mendengar namanya disebut dalam pembicaraan mereka dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya kalut dan menghampiri Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa berbincang dengan teman kecilmu itu?!" kata Namjoon geram, setelah sebelumnya dia memutus hubungan telepon itu secara sepihak. Membuat Yoongi terkejut, tidak percaya dengan ketidaksopanan Namjoon.

"Apa masalahmu?!" balas Yoongi sama geramnya. Matanya menatap Namjoon marah hingga dia yakin sekilas tadi ada sebuah kilatan disana.

Namjoon mendengus tidak percaya, "Masalah katamu?" Matanya kini terfokus sepenuhnya pada Yoongi, "Jadi aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan temanku, mengajak mereka ke apartemen kita atau secara garis besar berhubungan dengan mereka, karena menurutmu –mereka mempunyai pengaruh buruk padaku- sedangkan kau boleh bertemu dengan siapapun semaumu? Begitu, _hyung_?"

Yoongi sedikit meringis ketika Namjoon memanggilnya _hyung_ –hal yang sudah sejak dua tahun lalu tidak pernah lagi dilakukannya. Kalaupun Yoongi merasa kaget dengan tingkah Namjoon yang tidak biasa saat ini, dia tidak terlalu menghiraukannya dan balas memandang Namjoon dengan intensitas kemarahan yang sama.

"Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk bergaul dengan siapapun, Namjoon." Terang Yoongi tegas, "Jangan salahkan aku jika hampir semua temanmu memang orang-orang yang tidak baik dan aku hanya ingin melindungi kekasihku agar tidak berakhir seperti mereka."

"Tahu apa kau tentang teman-teman yang sudah lebih lama ku kenal dibanding kau mengenal mereka?" Teriak Namjoon. Dia yakin suaranya yang terlampau keras itu telah menelusup keluar melalui celah-celah kecil apartemennya.

" _Trust me, Namjoon, I Know."_

Pertengkaran mereka berakhir dengan Namjoon meninggalkan apartemen, marah. Setelah sebelumnya membanting gelas susu yang sedang berdiri diam di meja makan. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang tanpa Namjoon ketahui tengah meneteskan air mata yang dia pikir tidak akan jatuh setelah dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk membagi hidupnya bersama Namjoon tiga tahun lalu.

.

.

. **.oOOo..**

.

.

Namjoon memandang kosong jalan didepannya. Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, dia dapat melihat beberapa orang sibuk berlarian menghindari tetesan air deras yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu, beberapa orang lainnya sibuk merogoh tas mereka masing-masing dan mengeluarkan payung sederhana untuk menghalangi tetesan-tetesan air jatuh ke tubuh mereka, sedang beberapa orang lagi, seperti Namjoon, memilih untuk mencari tempat berteduh, tidak ingin air dingin tidak bersahabat itu membuat tubuh mereka basah.

Tidak biasanya Namjoon menghindari hujan, karena selama dua puluh tujuh tahun hidupnya, ayah dan ibunya selalu mengajarkannya bahwa hujan adalah anugrah yang luar biasa. Hujan dapat membantu para petani di desa mengairi tanaman mereka, hujan membantu sebagian orang merasa sejuk ketika hari terasa panas, hujan membuat bunga-bunga liar dihutan dan di taman berkembang dengan sendirinya, dan kenyataan bahwa tidak semua bagian dunia mendapatkan keuntungan untuk merasakan hujan sepanjang tahun membuatnya lebih mengapresiasi keindahannya.

Dan Namjoon mengakuinya, sebab saat dia berumur lima belas tahun, hujan membantunya menenangkan pikirannya ketika dia ingin sekali melempar dan membuang semua peralatan sekolahnya karena dia tak juga bisa menghasilkan nilai yang sempurna. Dan hujan juga menyembunyikan air matanya ketika sang ayah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya tepat diusianya yang ke dua puluh.

Namun hari ini, Namjoon sedang tidak ingin menyapa teman lamanya itu dengan senyum seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Dia memilih untuk berdiri dibawah kanopi bergaris hitam dan putih, disebuah restoran kecil disudut jalan, tiga block dari apartemennya. Beberapa langkah disebelah kanannya, juga ada beberapa anak sekolah yang memutuskan untuk berteduh dan melindungi buku-buku mereka dari air dingin yang masih terus saja turun mengikuti hukum gravitasi.

Namjoon berusaha untuk menghilangkan sebagian air dari rambut cokelatnya dengan kedua tangannya, mengacak helaian pendek itu dengan harapan akan mengering lebih cepat. Lima menit dia berdiri disana, namun sepertinya hujan pertama di bulan september ini enggan untuk memberikan kesempatan kepadanya –dan orang-orang lain disekitarnya- untuk sekedar berlari mencapai ke tempat tujuan.

Dengan enggan Namjoon memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana abu-abu terang itu, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan keduanya dari udara dingin yang mulai menyusup di sela buku-buku jarinya. Sementara wajahnya menengadah ke langit mencoba untuk mencari tanda-tanda apakah langit disana berniat untuk menghentikan tangisnya barang sejenak saja. _Sepertinya aku harus bertahan disini untuk beberapa waktu lagi,_ gumam Namjoon setelah melihat hujan yang malah semakin deras.

.

.

 **..oOOo..**

.

.

Namjoon baru saja selesai menggantung jaket hitam panjang favoritnya ketika dia menyadari ada sepasang sepatu lain yang tersusun rapi di rak sepatu yang sengaja dia pasang dibelakang pintu apartemen –agar apartemen ini sedikit terlihat lebih rapi. Dia tidak perlu menebak siapa pemilik _High-Top red Converse_ yang berdiri rapi disana, karena dia sangat mengenal pemiliknya, namun belum sempat dia tersenyum dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia tersentak ketika mendapati seseorang berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa di koridor dibelakangnya. Namjoon tahu benar hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, namun dia terkejut saat tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan perlakuan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

" _Thank God, You've finally home!_ "

Sebuah pelukan yang sangat kencang membuatnya sedikit terhuyung ke arah pintu dibelakangnya sebelum akhirnya dia balas memeluk seseorang yang beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek darinya. Tiba-tiba saja Namjoon merasakan perasaan hangat yang tidak biasa menelusup perlahan pada tubuhnya yang saat ini basah. Dingin yang semula terasa menggigit tubuhnya mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya pelahan-lahan mulai tergantikan. Dibalasnya pelukan itu tak kalah kencang hingga dia bisa merasakan detakan jantung dan deru nafas yang memburu dari orang yang baru saja memeluknya ini.

Namjoon bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dan rasa cemas yang menyelimuti pelukannya, jadi Namjoon menempelkan pipinya pada rambut pirang _nya_ , mencoba untuk berbagi rasa cemas yang sama. Wangi _vanilla_ yang Namjoon yakini berasal dari _shampoo_ di kamar mandinya tiba-tiba saja menyeruak ketika dia menghirup udara disekitarnya. _Ah_ , betapa dia menyukai keadaan ini –saat orang ini memeluknya erat dan enggan untuk melepaskannya seolah Namjoon adalah orang yang paling berharga untuknya didunia ini.

 _Di dunia milik mereka berdua._

Seandainya saja dia tidak begitu bodoh untuk meninggalkan dunianya tanpa kepastian untuk sejenak tadi.

" _I'm here baby,_ " bisik Namjoon lirih. Tangannya mengusap pelan punggung Yoongi, orang yang masih memeluknya saat ini, ke atas dan ke bawah. Cara yang selalu dia gunakan ketika mencoba untuk menenangkannya, " _...I'm here._ "

Namjoon kemudian bisa merasakan Yoongi mendorongnya sedikit terlalu kencang hingga kini punggungnya beradu dengan pintu hitam apartemen kecilnya itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi _debam_ kecil. Namun berkat hubungan mereka yang sudah berlangsung hampir tiga tahun, Namjoon sudah mengetahui benar apa yang akan Yoongi lakukan selanjutnya. Jadi, dengan senang hati Namjoon membalas ciumannya saat Yoongi mulai melumat bibirnya dengan tergesa, seolah jika dia tidak mengurangi intensitas ciumannya, Namjoon akan menghilang tanpa jejak.

Ciuman ini bukan seperti yang sering mereka bagi bersama. Saat ini Namjoon bisa merasakan rasa cemas, khawatir, marah, frustasi yang sedang Yoongi coba sampaikan kepadanya dan dia membalasnya dengan perasaan yang sama. Saat ini Namjoon tidak peduli dengan kemeja hitamnya yang masih basah dapat membuatnya terserang demam atau kemeja putih Yoongi yang kini juga sudah menyerap air dengan sempurna dari kemeja hitam miliknya. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah bahwa betapa dia merindukan pria dalam pelukannya ini –meskipun dia hanya meninggalkannya beberapa jam saja.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka ketika ponsel Yoongi mengeluarkan suara yang memekakan telinga keduanya untuk yang kesekian kali. Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Yoongi bergegas untuk menjawab panggilan itu setelah sebelumnya memaki pelan kepadanya, _"Shit! I'm gonna get the call and you better take a good shower! You stink."_

Namjoon tertawa lepas mendengarnya, membuat otot-otot wajahnya yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu tertekuk sempurna terasa sedikit lebih _relax_. _Oh, God, how he loves that man,_ pikirnya dalam hati saat dia melihat rona merah yang tiba-tiba saja merekah di pipi pucat pemuda itu sebelum dia bergegas menjawab telepon yang Namjoon yakini –dari nada dering yang di- _set_ oleh kekasihnya itu- dari kedua orang tuanya.

Dengan tenang, Namjoon berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di ujung koridor apartemennya, melirik sebentar ke tempat dimana Yoongi menerima sambungan antar kotanya kemudian memutuskan untuk terus melaju saat dia mendengar kekasihnya sedikit menaikan nada suaranya. Namjoon hanya dapat berharap bahwa kekasihnya itu akan berterus terang pada orang tuanya tentang hubungan mereka.

.

.

 **..oOOo..**

.

.

"Sudah berapa kali aku harus katakan padamu, Namjoon-ah, untuk mengeringkan tubuhmu dengan benar saat kau selesai mandi?" Yoongi melemparkan handuk kecil putih ke arahnya ketika dia baru saja berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil pakaian baru. Meskipun terdengar sedikit sengit, Namjoon mengenali nada khawatir didalamnya –walaupun hanya sedikit. Itu hanya cara Yoongi menyampaikan perhatiannya.

Namjoon memindahkan handuk yang mendarat di wajahnya itu dengan sedikit terlalu kencang hingga tanpa sengaja mengenai beberapa figura foto yang tersusun rapi disebuah meja kecil, membuat figura-figura itu menutup sempurna dengan bunyi yang tidak enak didengar telinga. Yoongi yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa mendecak sebal dan menyusunnya kembali seperti semula.

Baru saja Namjoon hendak menanggapi pertanyaan yang terdengar sebagai pernyataan dari pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu, namun Yoongi sudah mendahuluinya, "Jika kau akan mengatakan _'nanti juga akan kering dengan sendirinya'_ lain kali bukan handuk yang melayang kewajahmu, tapi figura ini."

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih lembut sedikit kepadaku, _hyung_?" Tanya Namjoon pasrah. Bulu-bulu halus disekujur tubuhnya mendadak berdiri mendengar kalimat Yoongi barusan. Walaupun Namjoon mengerti itu adalah cara lain Yoongi mengatakan _'keringkan! Aku tidak ingin kau sakit'_ , namun tetap saja dia merasa perlakuan Yoongi kepadanya berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dari cara kekasihnya itu memperlakukan teman-temannya.

Yoongi memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sedikit terluka, ketika Namjoon sadar dia membuat hal yang dipikirkannya itu terucap. "Aku kira kau sudah mengenalku, Namjoon-ah. Tapi ternyata aku salah." Kata Yoongi lirih. Mata cokelatnya kini beralih memandang marmer dingin dibawahnya sambil tersenyum hambar, "Berpakaianlah, aku tidak ingin kau sakit nantinya." Tambah Yoongi kemudian sebelum dia pergi menuju ruang makan.

Meninggalkan Namjoon yang kini sedang memaki dirinya sendiri.

.

.

 **..oOOo..**

.

.

" _I'm sorry,"_ lirih Namjoon saat pemuda itu mendapati Yoongi sedang sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam mereka hari ini. Kedua tangannya melingkar sempurna di pinggang Yoongi sementara bibirnya sibuk menciumi puncak kepala Yoongi yang masih asik bergerak tidak terganggu dengan kekasihnya yang masih asik menempelkan dirinya sendiri.

" _No need to be sorry, I'm the one who should say sorry."_ Balas Yoongi. Berusaha terdengar datar, namun Namjoon bisa mendengar sedikit getaran –kerapuhan dalam suara kekasihnya itu. Namjoon tidak ingin hubugan mereka menjadi renggang setelah kebodohannya ini, dia tidak ingin lelakinya manjadi jauh darinya.

Namjoon meletakan kedua tangannya keatas tangan Yoongi yang tengah sibuk memotong beberapa potong _kimbab_ , mencoba untuk membuatnya berhenti. Dan setelah berhasil dia memutar Yoongi sehingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan. Namjoon kemudian menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Yoongi sambil memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan semua hal yang ada dikepalanya saat ini. Mencoba untuk mengeluarkan semua hal yang mengganjal disana kepada Yoongi secara baik-baik, agar tidak ada lagi pertengkaran semacam ini. Pertengkaran yang menguras semua energinya, pertengkaran yang membuatnya terpaksa bertahan tanpa ciuman Yoongi selama dua hari penuh dan pertengkaran yang membuatnya membenci hujan untuk beberapa saat tadi.

Setelah semua hal yang ingin dikatakannya terkumpul sempurna, Namjoon membuka matanya perlahan. Dihadapannya, Yoongi masih memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya melingkar sempurna dileher Namjoon. Perlahan, dia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yoongi. Mengecupnya pelan dan lembut seolah jika dia melakukannya terlalu keras, dia akan membuat pria dalam pelukannya ini terluka.

Tuhan, dia sangat mencintai Yoongi. Dia tidak ingin ada pertengkaran tidak masuk akal seperti tadi, karena dia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang cemburu terhadap teman kekasihnya sendiri.

" _Seriously, I think I was just jealous."_ Jujur Namjoon akhirnya, tanpa memandang mata Yoongi. "Aku cemburu karena kau memperlakukan Hoseok seolah Hoseok lah pacarmu, bukan aku."

Yoongi memandangnya bingung, berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan dirinya pernah memperlakukan Hoseok seperti kekasihnya. "Apakah maksudmu ketika aku memeluknya didepan kedua orang tuaku dan menggandeng tangannya saat di taman bermain dua minggu yang lalu?" Tanya Yoongi hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

Namjoon mengangguk mantap, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini sudah mulai memerah di pundak Yoongi. Sesaat kemudian dia bisa merasakan tubuh Yoongi berguncang, berusaha menahan tawanya dan menepuk-nepuk ringan bahu Namjoon prihatin.

"Namjoon, tidakkah kau ingat? Aku memelukmu terlebih dulu sebelum aku memeluk Hoseok. Bahkan aku memelukmu lebih lama sepersekian detik darinya!" seru Yoongi tidak percaya. Namjoon berusaha membawa kembali ingatannya kebeberapa minggu lalu, dan benar saja, Yoongi memang memeluknya. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakannya?

 _Stupid Namjoon is stupid!_

"Apa kau terlalu gugup karena akhirnya kau bertemu dengan orang tuaku?" goda Namjoon sambil terus menepuk-nepuk punggung Namjoon pelan. Yang digoda hanya bisa mengerang menahan malu. "Dan soal aku menggandeng tangan Hoseok, kau sendiri menggandeng tangan Donghyuk dan dengan bangganya mengayunkannya dihadapanku! Aku hanya ingin balas dendam sedikit, _babe._ "

" _Shit! Why am I so stupid?_ "

"Oh, akhirnya kau menyadari bahwa kau itu bodoh?"

"Berhenti menggodaku, _babe_." Protes Namjoon yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Yoongi, namun kedua tangannya justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Yoongi berusaha mengangkat wajah Namjoon dan mencari matanya, dengan enggan Namjoon balas memandang Yoongi.

" _It's okay if you are stupid, Namjoon-ah, I still love you nonetheless."_ Bisik Yoongi. Matanya memandang Namjoon dengan binar yang sama saat pria yang masih memeluknya itu menerimanya cintanya dulu, _"Now, shut up and just kiss me!"_

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Namjoon langsung menyarangkan bibirnya disana, di bibir Yoongi yang sudah menantinya sejak tadi. Awalnya Namjoon melumatnya lembut, dan dalam setiap lumatannya dia sematkan _'I love you'_ diantaranya. Saat kata itu dirasa sudah tidak lagi cukup untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sedang bergejolak dalam dirinya saat ini, dia memeluk Yoongi makin erat, seolah jarak mereka yang kini hanya terbatasi oleh pakaian yang mereka kenakan masih terlalu jauh.

Dan pertahanan Namjoon akhirnya runtuh ketika secara tidak sengaja dia mendengar Yoongi menggumamkan _'more'_ hingga membuat Namjoon memperdalam ciumannya hingga membuat keduanya kehabisan nafas dan membuat mereka dengan tidak rela menghentikan kegiatan mereka itu.

"Aku... _shit_ , Namjoon aku harus menyiapkan makan malam." Gumam Yoongi, sedikit panik. Namun matanya masih memandang bibir Namjoon dengan setengah terpejam. Melihat wajah Yoongi yang saat ini tengah memerah sempurna karena ciumannya barusan membuatnya semakin bersemangat menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun di kedua sisi tubuh Yoongi.

"Sepertinya aku ingin makan sesuatu yang lain malam ini, " bisik Namjoon ditelinga Yoongi dengan suara seraknya –yang siapapun tahu dapat membuat bulu-bulu halus ditubuh Yoongi berdiri. Yoongi hanya bisa mengerang dan menguatkan pelukannya di leher Namjoon ketika pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menggendongnya menuju kamar.

.

 **..oOOo..**

.

Namjoon tersedak _orange juice_ -nya sendiri saat dia mendengar kabar yang baru saja disampaikan kekasihnya pagi ini. Sedangkan sang kekasih hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan menjijikan ke arahnya ketika dia melihat cairan berwarna oranye yang baru saja dikeluarkan Namjoon dari mulut itu mengotori meja makan. Beruntung, dia dengan cekatan telah menyelamatkan sarapan paginya hari ini.

"Hoseok dan Donghyuk?!" Seru Namjoon tidak percaya, kedua tangannya sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa _orange juice_ diwajahnya. Sementara Yoongi membersihkan sisa-sisa sarapan Namjoon yang menurutnya sudah tidak bisa lagi dikonsumsi dan memberikan separuh dari sarapannya pagi ini.

"Ya, malam itu ketika Donghyuk mabuk. Dia mengatakan padaku kalau Hoseok menerimanya." Jelas Yoongi yang kini sedang menopang dagunya dengan tangan dan memperhatikan Namjoon menyantap setengah roti bakar yang dia berikan tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak member...ri tahuku?" tanya Namjoon dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan. Yoongi menggeleng ketika beberapa remah roti berserakan dipinggiran bibir Namjoon. Dia membersihkannya dengan tisu makan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, "Aku ingin memberitahumu malam itu, tapi kau malah tidak pulang. Dan ketika kau pulang, kau malah bersikap dingin padaku."

" _Sorry,"_ gumam Namjoon, "itukah sebabnya kau tidak suka dengan Donghyuk? Karena dia sedang mendekati Hoseok? Kau cemburu?" Tanya Namjoon penasaran.

Yoongi memandangnya tidak percaya, _"Are you an Idiot?"_ tanya Yoongi sambil meletakan piring yang sudah selesai digunakan Namjoon di _wastafel_ dan mengisi ulang gelasnya dengan _orange juice_ yang baru. " Aku tidak menyukai Donghyuk karena tendensinya yang selama ini selalu bergonta-ganti wanita, Namjoon-ah. Aku takut jika dia hanya mempermainkan Hoseok saja."

" _Well,_ Donghyuk tidak pernah serius dengan semua wanita itu." Terang Namjoon sambil mengangkat bahunya, kemudian dia berjalan memutari meja makan dan meletakan gelasnya di _wastafel_. Disana, Yoongi sedang sibuk mencuci peralatan makan yang baru saja mereka gunakan. "Itulah mengapa aku tidak mempercayai Donghyuk ketika dia bilang dia menyukai Hoseok. Tapi jika Hoseok memang menyukainya juga, aku hanya bisa mendukung mereka."

Namjoon berusaha untuk mengingat-ngingat apakah Donghyuk pernah bercerita soal Hoseok kepadanya sambil mengeringkan peralatan yang telah selesai dicuci oleh Yoongi dengan kain bersih ditangannya, dan sepertinya dia tidak bisa menemukan apapun dalam ingatannya. "Donghyuk tidak pernah bercerita apapun soal itu padaku." Kata Namjoon lebih kepada dirinya sendiri sebenarnya, namun Yoongi dapat mendengarnya dengan baik, karena jarak mereka yang tidak lebih dari tiga puluh sentimeter saat ini.

"Itulah sebabnya aku bilang kau tidak mengenal temanmu dengan baik, _babe."_

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Yoongs." Keluh Namjoon begitu dia menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dipandangnya Yoongi yang saat ini hanya tersenyum dengan sudut bibirnya.

Keduanya saling pandang untuk beberapa saat, kemudian tertawa hingga kehabisan nafas dan perut mereka terasa sakit. Beberapa saat kemudian, dipeluknya Yoongi yang saat ini menyandarkan dahinya di bahu Namjoon. Kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi perutnya yang masih terasa sakit. "Aku tidak percaya kita bertengkar hanya karena dua orang itu, _oh my God_!" kata Yoongi disela-sela tawanya yang kini mulai memudar.

"Tidak akan. Jangan pernah bertengkar seperti kemarin lagi, Yoongs, " balas Namjoon, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh Yoongi dan menggerakkan tubuh keduanya ke kanan dan ke kiri perlahan, "rasanya menyakitkan." Tambah Namjoon. Mereka kemudian terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Yoongi meletakan kedua tangannya di wajah Namjoon dan menciumnya lembut.

" _But you did like the make up sex, did you not?"_

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A.n**

Hi, this is not suppose to be the birthday fic that I promised myself to make for Namjoon's birthday, the original fic hasn't done yet and I don't know if I could finish it in a short amount of time. Thus I'll try to make something for Namjoon in his birthday, because _God_ knows I can do neither fanart or fan edit or video edit.

Should there any typos or mistakes, please do forgive me because I only finish this in an hour or two.. hehehe..I'm not really satisfied with this, but I hope you guys can enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. Oh, If you are wondering who's Donghyuk in this story, it's actually Shin Donghyuk or you all might more familiar with Supremeboi

So, how do you think about this? Mind to share with me?

Please love and support NamGi / SugaMon more in the future~

Let's meet in another _**complicated universe**_ [Namjoon's words not mine]

 _ **Zen**_


End file.
